The M-Kult of Eientei
by PanZerVoR
Summary: What really occurs in the "Surgical Quarantine Unit" under Eirin's infirmary? Gelesokyo AU.
1. Chapter 1

Written over the course of a week, inspired by Maoist People's Communes (upon which Gelesoko Eientei was based) and MKULTRA (hence the name).

+++++++++  
It is a humid, hot, August in Gelesokyo and something incredibly strange is beginning behind the closed doors of Eientei.

Rin Kaenbyou ran her cart up the subterranean path, with the fires of blazing hell behind her. The walls of the cave were a dark, blue-black, sharp rock, that of a natural passage. There was a small stream which covered the entire floor of the tunnel and about up to Rin's ankles. Behind her, the stream hit the heated rocks of the secret door from blazing hell and turned into a steam which ran in a parallel stream up the tunnel ceiling. The wheels of her cart and her running footsteps made small splashing sounds as she ran uphill with a seemingly impossible stamina. As she ran further and further up the tunnel, the rocks started to grow finer of grain and softer while slowly turning to a dark brown. She soon came to the top of tunnel, where the stream came down from small spring which lay on the bottom of a small pond. There, she waded through the clear water, careful to keep her the top of her cart above the water, she came to a small spot where the rocks rose enough to make it only shin deep. She blew into a strange wind instrument, one which resembled a kind of whistle, though made of a bamboo, and the rock above her slid open to reveal a dark room. Rin balanced her cart on the rocks and flew up into the room.

The room was a small one. It was a former cellar, with earthen walls with rotting wooden shelves built into them. By the hole where Rin emerged, stood Eiren, the famous doctor of Eientei. She closed the covering and slowly began to walk down a stairway of cold earth that slowly turned into clay, then a large wooden door. She took a small key from her pocket and used it to open the door while tapping the vial again to make it go out as the two entered the dark doorway. The door shut behind them and Eiren poured the vial out into a wooden receptacle on the right of the door, causing the room to flood on in a dull yellow light as tubes of chemicals lit up along the ceiling.

The room had stone walls, with a hard grey soundproofing covering them. Around the room, lie a variety of desks, dentists chairs, operating tables, shelves stocked with records and notes, resting beds, cabinets of everything from chemicals to disease samples, rolling carts of tool trays, and many more medical devices kept stored behind a grey door in the back of the room labeled "STORAGE". To the immediate left, there was a small door with a complex lock on it. Next to that, was a one sided window which revealed a black quarantine room. Rin looked towards the silhouette on one of the resting beds and spoke to Eiren.

"Now can you tell me what was so important that it had to wait 2 weeks time for it's unveiling?"

"Indeed." The 2 walked over to the bed as Eiren pulled back a curtain, revealing a sleeping moon-rabbit lying there on it's back. "This one had a minor bacterial infection, nothing major, a fever and some vomiting, but quickly fixed with an anti-biotic. I was able to heal it in about a week and a half, hence the reason for the wait. However, I was able to convince the others this one had something much more serious that would require much more time."

"So what are we going to do with it that requires it to be healthy?"

"We're going to move onto a new area of experimentation. What I want to do, is to create a chemical mist to recreate my sub ordinate's 'Lunatic Eyes'. We're going to to use this subject to test what chemicals we can use to cause temporary or hopefully permanent insanity."

Rin nodded slowly. "So what are we going to test first?"

"A deliriant I created. If all goes correctly, there should be terrifying hallucinations and psychotic reactions, along with paranoia and a host of other delusions."

"I take it the chemicals are prepared?"

"Of course. Now, put on the air protection mask and move the subject into the quarantine room. I'll prepare the dispenser."

Rin took an air filter from a nearby wall hook and pulled it over her face, taking a moment to get used to the strange breathing. As Eiren did the same and began to search through a chemical storage cabinet, Rin kicked the subject's bedpost, jerking it awake. It looked at her in the daze of recent sleep before it's expression turned to shock. She gave it a harsh look before it could say anything, before grabbing it by the upper right arm and walking it to the quarantine door. Rin used the key in her pocket to undo the heavy door, before pushing the subject inside and shutting the door behind it. Eiren then opened a hatch next to the window and emptied a canister of glass like powder into it. She pulled a small level next to the hatch after shutting it, causing the hum of a small burner to flare to life. The 2 pulled up chairs to the observation window, as they got out their notebooks and began to record the experiment. As they sat down, fear passed over the face of the subject as thick, white smoke began to fill the room.

The subject soon began to look wild eyed around the room. It's eyes were wide, it's face white in fear. It started to retreat to a corner of the quarentine room, staying there for nearly an hour, trembling with its head between its knees. It then suddenly shot up, before losing balance and collapsing back down in such an angle as to snap the wrist of the left arm when it hit the ground. Not seeming to notice, it staggered around the room, it's eyes wide in fear, yet gazing out as if they were witnessing something massive. It bumped into the wall and fell backwards, where it backed away in fear before it noticed it's left arm. It stared at the broken wrist, which had been hemorrhaging onto to floor. A look of shock mixed with the terrified one, and it began to attempt to drive it's teeth into the flesh, ripping out large pieces of it's own arm. As it hermoraged more and more violently, it fell back, collapsing from blood loss as the light went out of it's fear stricken eyes.

The 2 waited for a bit before venting the room to the outside (through carefully hidden vents which come out in disused areas of the Bamboo Forest) and opening the door. They carried the subject back up, with Rin cleaning it and placing it on a recovery bed while Eiren took notes on the state of it. Rin took her mask off and went over to a sink to wash the blood off her hands while Eiren began to consider how to stabilize the subject.

"When do you expect it to awaken?" Rin spoke over her shoulder and she wiped the last of the blood on her dress.

"It's hard to say. Try to stop back as much as possible, if something which requires urgent attention happens, I'll contact you. I'll make sure to use one of the transmitter devices I got from Nitori to keep constant audio contact with the subject. Other than that, we can only wait to observe the effects when it awakens."

Rin nodded before continuing. "At least we can consider this method of dispersal effective. I can't imagine something such as this to be easily avoided or resisted."

"Indeed. And we can only begin to imagine what they might do to each other in groups..."

"Can you secure that many?"

"There might be a way I can cause a mass injury and make it look like an accident, but that will have to wait. We'll have to wait for another rise in our rabbit population if we want to conduct that without raising suspision."

"Maybe get Tewi to implement population growth quotas?"

"Maybe... maybe..." Eiren appeared lost in thought, before scribbling down something in her notes and turning back to Rin.

"Well, I think that concludes this for now, make sure to stop by often."

Rin nodded as they continued back up the stairs and locking the door. Eiren opened a trap door above her, flying into her normal infirmary as the residents of Eientei began to awaken while Rin went back to the tunnel, dropping down on her cart and riding it back down to Former Hell, where the Reiuji Nuclear Complex began to flare to life, causing a noticable increase in the heat, making the stream turn to steam right as it hit the now red hot rocks of the tunnel. When Rin got to the bottom, she opened a small door hidden behind a false wall in Former Hell, before taking off on her cart to greet Utsuho.

++++++++++++++++++  
36 hours have passed

It was a humid afternoon, the sun beginning to set as it barely shone above the tops of the forest. Eiren stood outside a back door of Eientei recording notes on both the behaviors of the moon rabbits working in the rice fields down hill and Reisen and Tewi's methods of enforcement. Suddenly, there was a burst of static from the small piece in her ear. After roughly 1/2 a second of a medium buzzing style static, she heard something weakly call out a few times, before whimpering silently. Eiren made a mental note to herself on the time and event, as she switched off the receiver.

After a few minutes, she looked over to the south, to where the river flowed in the bamboo pipes and massive water control housing which led out from the water and into the irrigation and water distribution systems of Eientei. She walked over to it, seeing it was under duress. Understandable, considering the fact that it was a rather rainy time of year. The bamboo pipes looked loose, the dirt, over-saturated. With enough pressure, this could burst open like a floodgate, sending millions of gallons of water crashing onto the fields. She then walked over to one of the control areas where a single rabbit controlled how much water was delegated where by a system of floodgates and noted the rabbit seemed tired. Over-worked, probably from maintaining a sustainable pressure while not over-flooding the paddies. She made note of this, before walking to the furthest west end of the fields, where the water came out from a massive storm drain, which led to a canal, which led... underground. She once again, made careful note of this, and made a mental note to ask Rin about the cave systems to hell. She made a brief walk around the fields, checking for hurt or sick rabbits then went back into Eientei to enter the laboratory and to contact Rin.

Rin sat in her bedroom adding another skull to her vast collection. This one, a human skull, she chose as something she had been taking up to allievate the monotony of taxidermy. That is, she was modifying them as well now, this one in particular, was going to get a set of water buffalo horns, filed down to be of suitable size for human skulls. She removed the skull from the small furnace she used to burn off any remaining bits of flesh and set it briefly in water to cool. As she took it out, and began to place it in the vat of bleach near her, she heard a ringing coming from her nightstand on the other side of the room. The device that Nitori had been building the past few years, the one she used to talk to Eiren was ringing. She picked up the reciever pressed to speaker button, so as to avoid the problem of using something designed for human ears, when Eiren's voice came over the speaker.

"The subject died of blood loss."

"Should I come up then?"

"No, come back 2 days from now, at 0:01. I'll have new subjects, or at least a plan to get more by then."

"Understood."

"And before you go."

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything of a cave that leads from Eientei, one that has a river near it?"

"You mean the one that comes out by the rice fields?"

"Yes, that one."

"Of course I do, the water makes it fun to ride down. It goes in winding path down to a somewhat out of the way cave in Former Hell."

"Excellent. See you then."

Rin placed the reciever down and went back to her worktable, placing the skull in the bowl of bleach. Her mind drifted over to their experiments in Eientei, as she made a mental note to ask Eiren about equipment for surgical modification. As the bleach began to work on the bone, she picked up a sketchbook, and started making sketches of various modifications she could invision for the next subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Eiren woke up to a warm, humid air. As she came to her senses, she nearly yelped in suprise as she saw a pair of glowing brown eyes, with 6 beady red ones glowing above it in two columns. As her eyes adjusted more, she saw Yamame Kurodani hanging upside down above her from a strand of silk, the entire room covered in a white-grey lattice of webbing. Yamame began to speak in a soft whisper.

"You really do need to soundproof your laboratory better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play ignorant. I've heard everything that goes on in there. I can hear it, through my spiders. The screams, the experiments, everything you and Rin have done in that cave, I've heard."

"So what do you want? No one would believe you if you told them, that I, the great doctor of Eientei who cures all those of Gelesokyo who ail, would be involved in something like this with Rin Kaenbyou. They'd think of you as mad!"

"So I've figured. Which is why I'm here only to ask to join your little group."

"And what would you offer that we don't already have?"

"Don't you know? I'm an earth spider youkai. I control diseases. I can infect anyone, with anything, anytime. Imagine, what could be discovered, with one who can give someone any sort of plague, in any stage, with the wave of a hand. I can also produce one of the strongest fibers in Gelesokyo and I control a hive mind of thousands of lesser spiders who were foolish enough to enter my caves. Besides, if you refuse, I've always wanted to see what my personal contagion would do to an immortal..."

Eiren let out a sigh of defeat before responding. "Fine, you can help. Come see us tomorrow at 0:01."

Yamame nodded and went back up to the ceiling. A group of small black spiders fanned out from the corners of the room, consuming the webbing as Yamame re-consumed the larger strands she spun on her own. Eiren shut her eyes and lay still, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep until her alarm awoke her at 5:00, the webbing and humidity, gone.

++++++++++++  
0:01, the next day

Rin arrived in the laboratory, a look of shock crossing her face the moment she entered.

"Yamame?"

"Eiren let me join your little club."

Rin briefly considered commenting before witholding and turning to Eiren.

"So why were we all called here at this time?"

"Remember when last time I said that we should be able to cause a mass accident?"

"Yes?"

"Well, look at this." Eiren walked over to a worktable, where there was a large paper unrolled, revealing a schematic of the Eientei rice field irrigation system and water control system. "I was able to steal this from one of the rabbits while they were on break. Now, here's what I discovered. As you can see here, there is a system of tanks, which, in the dry seasons are left to fill overnight and slowly release water throughout the day, while in the wet seasons, such as now, they are closed off overnight with a floodgate, and during the day, just treated as pipes with the control systems being used to control the speed of the outgoing water. Well, imagine this. We apply dry season protocol, now. We open the intake gate and close off the outgoing valves. Then, Yamame, you create a web in the cave the paddies, flow into. When the rabbits awaken at 6:00, the controller will open the valves, not noticing the error, due to the amount of fatigue its experiencing, sending the rabbits caught in the torrent who were able to survive, into Yamame's web where Rin will load them onto her cart and take them to our laboratory."

The other two nodded before Yamame spoke up.

"When does it start?"

"Now." Eiren replied. "The rabbits all went to sleep an hour ago. If we move now, we'll have plenty of time for Rin to get in position, Yamame to spin her web, and for me to make the changes to the control."

The trio shortly afterward emerged from the sealed trapdoor labeled "SURGICAL QUARENTINE UNIT" under Eiren's infirmary. They then set off to their positions, Yamame and Rin to the cave, Eiren to the floodgate control.

Rin wheeled her cart around a bend, jumping out and skidding on the soft shale on the cave's riverbank. Yamame then began to spin a web in front of her, with her making the main threads while her spiders filled in the minor areas, a wall of silk forming slowly from the left side of the cave. Behind rocks, in the corners of th web, lay in wait several large spiders, ready to sink their paralyzing venom into the captured rabbits so they didn't escape when Yamame cut the web down and Rin loaded the subjects into her cart.

Meanwhile, back at the fields, Eiren climbed over a bamboo railing, into the control station. It was a simple station, merely a hard wooden chair (most likely cushioned with an extra shirt or blanket when the rabbits were out) with a dark metal control panel in front of her. The machine was being powered non-stop, like most electrical items in Gelesokyo, by the hundreds of reactors of all types, fission, fusion, and mixed, at the Reiuji Nuclear Power and Weapons Testing Complex at the center of Former Hell. She gazed over the panel, before seeing, what she needed first, the large, grid of buttons and indicator lights for the tank valves. She used the mass moving dial at the top, moving all to full close. She then went around to the main intake gate controls, where she set the gate to open, having a close call when she had to use her hat to silence of warning beep. She watched as the gate swung 80 degrees to divert the water into the tanks. She hopped over the railing again, making a small squishing noise as she hit the muddy ground. She then remembered the syringe in her pocket as she ran off towards the rabbit's sleeping quarters.

Flood Gate Controller (originally Rabbit #34151 before she earned the right to be called by a formal title) lay sleeping in her bunk with the rest of the rabbits in the massive barracks complex to the north of Eientei. Her job, was considered both the hardest and the easiest. Some days, when everything flowed nice and steady, she merely left the gates open to a median amount and could socialize with the rabbits who had earned the title of "Overseer" or nap, while other days, when it was dry or flooding, she was under constant stress, from 6:30 to 22:30, keeping her full attention on the flow control, trying to keep track of dozens of systems all of which were threatening to either dry up or go on overload. This season, was one of those times. She would hit the bed every night like a rock, dropping out of reality before the others had even gotten into bed. With her in a nearly comatose state, she would be incredibly susceptible to nighttime attacks...

Eiren slowly crept in the doorway, holding a map of the highest ranking barracks, where those who had earned titles slept (rabbits such as Tewi or Reisen who had earned a name had private rooms in Eientei). She crept over to the left side of the room, squatting down, a small syringe held in her right hand. She slowly put down the paper on the wooden floor, as she grasped the rabbit's left wrist, stretching the skin out to find a vein. When she had found it, she stuck the syringe in, a cocktail of various thought inhibitors and depressants, albeit diluted, flooding the rabbit's mind. When she awoke, she would most likely be in a near trance, surely too doped to notice a few incorrect indicator lights. Eiren walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down at her desk in Eientei, drawing and re-drawing impossible molecules and nonsense formulas, too excited to sleep the remaining hours until she began her official work at 5:00.

++++++++++++++++++++++++  
6:25

Eiren looked out from the open door of her infirmary. It was built overlooking the rice fields, so anyone who was hurt in any way producing Gelesokyo's staple crop could be carried into Eiren's infirmary for diagnosis, treatment, and occasionally "special care". She looked over to a path, as she saw a wave of rabbits walking to the fields, the lowliest in the front. As the lowliest took up their stations in the fields, the higher ranked ones came, those who had been awarded a letter designation and a a blue armband with their code (IE: Rabbit alpha-31091) and were allowed to act as "field commanders", commanding those in their sector as they worked. Behind them, were the titled, those who had earned the right to a title and an officer's hat with an insignia of their title on it. Behind them, were the named, those who had been chosen as the leaders of all rabbits, such as Tewi and Reisen who were able to wear whatever they felt was suitable. In the back, barely managing to keep pace, Eiren saw the Flood Gate Controller. She appeared to be labored in her every movement, as if merely walking was a chore. Eiren smiled to herself as Reisen fired a shot from a Ruger 1911 commander model, chambered in .45acp, to mark 6:30 start, when her plan began to be put into action.

What happened next seemed to transpire in slow motion. The rabbit briefly looked in mild confusion at the panel, as if thinking it was summer, before it snapped back to attention and turned one of the dials, the one which controlled tank valves. However,the depressants began to work here, as her hand was unable to keep steady, causing it to slip and open all valves 100%. Suddenly, the floodgate housing shook violently, as millions of gallons of water poured out in a torrent onto every field. The controller, already inhibited, panicked, and fell over the railing, into the torrent of water. The water cut a deadly path through the fields, with rabbits running away, some escaping by grabbing bamboo, others being able to evade the torrent by getting to high ground. However, Eiren could see, every 20-30 seconds, a pair of rabbit ears would disappear into the whirlpool being formed around the entrance to the cave. Allowing herself a quick smile at a plan well executed, she then switched to feigning concern as she ran out to help those who had been able to reach high ground.

The flowing waters crashed against the web, before being pulled under in the area Yamame built in the bottom for water to go through. The water could never break the silk, but Yamame still felt the force in full. Wave after wave, of intense water pressure smashed against her from the other side of the web, and froth from the churning waters coming out from underneath splashed up onto the ceiling, forcing her to move her spiders behind her and in her clothes to keep them from being hit and knocked under. Likewise, Rin wasn't faring any better, proving the old stereotype that cats hate water, as she was trying to hide behind her cart's cover, letting out a hissing sound at every splash.

Eventually, the torrent died down. As it did, Yamame sent her spiders out to bite the dazed rabbits. Yamame waited a few moments before using her spinneret to glide down the web along the left side, cutting it into a curtain, which she swung hard against the cave wall, spitting out a spray of the acid she dissolved her webs with at the web. Then, in front of Rin, 11 rabbits, with glassy eyed stares and small bitemarks on their necks dropped onto the wet shale. Rin loaded them into her cart, binding them all with rope Yamame made for her, and jumped in her cart, riding it down to Former Hell's cave systems.

++++++++++++++++  
23:00

Rin and Yamame sat bored nearly to sleep in Eiren's lab, waiting for Eiren to finally finish treating all the rabbits not considered M.P.K. (M.I.A. and Presumed K.I.A.). As they argued about what has better caves, Former Hell or the higher caves for the 12th time that day, Eiren finally emerged from the steel door.

"So? Did they believe you?" Yamame asked excitedly.

Eiren held a sly smile on her face. "They bought it 100%. 'I had no part, I believe it was caused by overworking, Reisen's fault for not foreseeing this', what an easy lie. Kaguya will take any story, so long as she can go back to fighting Mokou or playing with those electronics Yukari keeps sending her. On a more important note, how many did we catch?"

"11." Rin spoke. "They won't recover from the poison for another 24 hours, but until then, we could make plans for our next experiments."

"I thought we only had one plan, and that was to test the group interactions under chemicals."

"Well, with this many and with Yamame's disease powers, we were having some other ideas."

"Which are?"

Yamame answered in place of Rin. "5 of them will be delegated to your chemical experiments. Another 3 will be delegated to me. The final 3, will be given to Rin, as we were discussing her interesting ideas for surgical experiments."

"Oh do you now?" Eiren gave Rin a questioning look.

"I was making a modified skull when you called, and I thought, 'What if I did this on a live subject?' and now, with the wide variety of subjects we have, I planning on testing some of my designs."

Eiren nodded approvingly. "Very well. I need to go back up and continue helping the injured, especially those hurt in the collapse of the floodgate housing. Rin, you know where the skin marking tools are, go ahead and mark their forheads with their category you'll sort them into."

Yamame and Rin nodded. As Eiren closed the door behind her, Rin came back from a cabinet with a large black chemical marking stick, as Yamame held the skin of the forehead tight on the first rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

Three moon rabbits (13310, 61149, 879101) awoke in dark room with walls, floors, and ceiling, made out of stone. There was a tinted window in the upper area of it, next to a stone staircase which led up to a sealed steel door. Their foreheads were marked in thick lines, spelling out the codes ALPHA-1, ALPHA-2, and ALPHA-3. As they each awoke, the sound of small furnace coming to life was heard, as a large mass of white smoke came into the room. They looked on it confusion, before a mild panic began to seize them. They began to hear small voices, speaking in whispers, black shapes darting back and forth in their peripheral vision. The voices slowly began to grow louder, matching the growing intensity of the fear they felt, while the blackness engulfed their vision. Visions of hellish scenes began to show up in the blackness, strange creatures putting human and youkai alike into unreal tortures, red eyes staring into them, seeming to stare deeper than sight alone could, deafening choruses of voices now shouting all manner of things, when suddenly, out of the individual torment they experienced, a shrill cry, half of pain and half of anger, resounded above all things they saw.

The originator of the cry was ALPHA-3. Immediately afterwards, it let upon ALPHA-2, it's teeth gnashing for it's throat. ALPHA-2, seized by fear attempted to push it off, fruitlessly, as ALPHA-3 bite down on it's neck, ripping out multiple bites, before ALPHA-1 let out a similar outburst, leaping towards it, pushing it to the ground. They clawed and bit at each other, consumed by an inhuman frenzy. They were hemorrhaging from all manner of wounds, the blood staining the stone in deep scarlet. ALPHA-3 had it's left ear ripped out and thrown across the room by ALPHA-1, who had a bloody gash where it's eye should have been. Eventually, the blood loss consumed ALPHA-3 which dropped backwards to the ground, it's eyes glassy, causing ALPHA-1 to bite down on it's throat as ALPHA-3 had done to ALPHA-2, before it too, fell limp from the blood loss.

Eiren then had an idea. She ran over to the beds which held ALPHA-4 and ALPHA-5. She pulled the straps off, as she ordered Rin to vent the chemicals. As she did so, Eiren injected adrenaline into the arms of ALPHA-4 and ALPHA-5. She then quickly opened the door of the quarantine room and pushed them in.

ALPHA-1 immediately locked its gaze upon ALPHA-4. It lunged after it, ALPHA-5 jumping out of the way. It tackled ALPHA-4 to the ground, clawing and biting at it, while ALPHA-4 attempted to fight back only to be beaten back by the ferocity of its attacks. ALPHA-1 was soon stopped however, as ALPHA-5 brought down a foot onto its head, smashing ALPHA-4 between it and the floor, causing ALPHA-4 to go limp. ALPHA-5 wasted no time in starting to kick the head and torso of ALPHA-1, until it grabbed the leg of ALPHA-5 and bit down hard, ripping out a large chunk of flesh. ALPHA-5 responded, by twisting around, kicking it in the head, before shoving it to the ground and grabbing for its throat. Despite its efforts, ALPHA-1 was able to swing its arms around ALPHA-5, and grab its throat, choking it to death, but not before ALPHA-5 was able to claw a large chunk from its throat. As ALPHA-1 staggered up, it could barely stand, hemorrhaging out of multiple wounds.

Rin released the pressure sealing on the door, causing it to swing open. Eiren then stepped in. ALPHA-1 weakly moved to attack, but was stopped in its tracks as Eiren fired 3 shots from a Ruger SR22 she stole from Eiren for this exact purpose, into its torso. It fell to the ground, as Rin and Yamame moved in to carry out the corpses while Eiren opened the drains in the floor.

+++++++++

SIGMA-1 awoke laying in a hospital bed. The room she was in was unfamiliar. It smelled strongly of blood, chemicals, and something that was almost like a humid cotton smell. As it blinked, it realized how much the light burned in its eyes. It shut them quickly, as they began to water from the intense heat. It then noticed a sense of intense fatigue, as if an immovable force had glued it to the bed. It ached all over, as if it had been beaten, yet it felt no external wounds. Above the sounds of writing coming from its right, it heard a voice speaking to it.

"I see you've awoken."

It attempted to talk, but felt its jaw clenched shut. When it was able to force its mouth open, speech came out as gurgles, as it frothed slightly, a mixture of fluids coming up from its mouth. Shortly after, it violently coughed, sending a gob of foamy blood and saliva into the air before it landed down upon its chest.

"Now, there's no need to talk. I'd recommend keeping your mouth shut anyways, we're doing some delicate work and would appreciate it if there were no interruptions.

The voice paused, before continuing on.

"What you have is something of my own creation. A virus, unnamed as of yet, which has symptoms too numerous to list. Your job, as a moon rabbit, is to show me, how deadly this disease is, how painful it is, and how effective it is. Understood?"

It attempted to nod, but felt its neck muscles clench locking it in place. It soon fell back into unconsciousness.

It awoke later, this time in the dark. It opened its eyes, looking around the empty room. Around it was a white curtain, which let no shadows show through it. There were several monitors attached to it, feeding data into a small monitor which faced away from it. It had a throbbing headache, its vision pulsing red in time with the pain. Its looked around again, before attempting to sit upright. As it did so, everything went white with pain, as it collapsed back, only at an off angle, sending it to the ground. When it hit the ground, an incomprehensible agony flashed through it, causing it to not notice the fact that it just violently spewed a bloody froth forth onto the curtain and floor. After a while of laying there, the pain subsided, and it attempted to stand again. Its entire body felt as if it was encased by something, every movement incredibly stiff, sending dull sensations through an already overloaded nervous system. It was able to stagger upright, almost making it two steps, before faltering and crashing to the ground again. Everything immediately went black for it, death embracing it a few hours later.

Yamame was early into the laboratory, as she usually was (Eiren had to maintain the illusion of a benevolent doctor while Rin had corpse collecting and couldn't let Satori, Okuu, or Koishi get suspicious). The first thing she saw was SIGMA-1, dead on the ground. She inspected the area, seeing the stains on the curtain and the position of the body, suggesting it had been able to walk. She picked it up and placing it on an operating table, began to incise the cadaver and peel back layers of skin and flesh. Inside, it was a mess. The tongue was nearly in two pieces, ripped across by the subject's jaw muscle spasms, which tore the teeth across it. The skull was cracked, looking as if it had been struck, the bones weakened by the disease. The brain faired no better. It was swollen greatly, with small shards of the skull embedded inside it. Farther down, the stomach had been nearly filled with blood, the walls torn open by a massive increase in acid production. She decided the autopsy was no longer useful and had her spiders eat the blood off her hands before she wrapped the body in silk, storing it in the top of the web she built in the NE corner of the lab, next to the half consumed SIGMA-3. She then recorded the death in the record book, cleaned the stains, and took SIGMA-2 from the sedative IV. SIGMA-2 was placed down in SIGMA-1's place. Yamame gave her the disease, before making sure to wrap silk bonds around its arms, legs, and head.

+++++++++

Rin stood over an operating table, BETA-1 in front of her. To her right, was a cart, upon it, sat a tray, which held a variety of medical instruments. To her left, another cart, on this one, a massive sketchbook was opened to a drawing of a surreal looking humanoid. It appeared to be a moon rabbit, but with the left arm stopped halfway to the wrist. What lay in it's place, was a large blade embedded in the flesh, with barbs on the inside of it, a pointed tip, and a sharp outside edge. There were notations pointing to various parts of the body, along with a table of chemicals and dosages. Rin studied the image a final time before picking up a tourniquet and applying it tightly to the upper left arm of BETA-1.

Rin then picked up a large knife from the tray. She used the knife to slowly sever the flesh in a circle around the bone of the area where it was shown in the drawing to be marked. She then brought it down, onto the bone, cracking it, allowing her to break it off. She took a scalpel to take a skin graft from the severed arm to the stump, before placing the left arm/hand/wrist in a bucket by her feet to freeze as surplus, then bent down to pick up a large, dark metal blade, matching the one in the drawing. In the end not shown, there was a barbed spike coming down it. Rin inserted the spike in between the two bones, the barbs perpendicular. When it was all the way to the a little before the elbow join, she pulled it up, driving the barbs through the flesh. The barbs came up and out, in menacing spikes, running the length of the remaining part of the lower left arm. She then picked up the rabbit and placed it on a nearby dentists chair, the arm held aloft by a meat hook hanging from the ceiling. She removed the tourniquet and rolled the carts over near her to begin the smaller scale operations.

First, she used a small file which she periodically dipped into a beaker containing a weak acid to sharpen the teeth into points. She then did the same for each finger nail, before coating them in a hardening solution to keep from cracking during use.

The drugs came next. She wheeled over an IV, containing a morphine based opiate, and connected it to the subject's right wrist vein to remove the pain of the newly attached weapon. Next, Rin took a syringe from the cart, filling it with a clear liquid. She injected it into the right shoulder of the subject.

Rin lifted the subject and set it down upon a bed on it's back. She used a small chain to attach the IV to the bed, then wheeled both away with the subjects who had yet to be awakened from their venom induced unconsciousness. She picked up BETA-2 next to her and carried it over to the operating table where she set it down, flipping the book to the next page. Here was a writing of methods of the psychology of lunar rabbits, with a diagram of a shock collar, which lay next to the book. She read it over once more before putting the collar on the subject. She removed the subject from the table and put it on an empty bed. She pressed the button on the collar to shock the subject awake, causing it to give out a yelp.

"Beta-2."

The subject looked around in fear, trying to stutter something out.

"Can you perceive me?"

The subject nodded nervously, trembling slightly with fear.

"Who do you serve?"

It was frozen in fear, looking as if it was attempting to speak, but too petrified to do so.

"I said, who do you serve?" Rin spoke again, with a threatening tone, holding up the shock collar remote.

"K...Ka..guya..."

"Wrong." Rin pressed the button on the top of the remote, sending a shock through the subject, causing it to yell out in pain. "Tell me again, who do youe serve?"

The subject stared in fear at the remote in Rin's hand as it choked out. "Y-you..?"

Rin nodded and pointed at the door. "I will be re-entering this laboratory in 24 hours. When I re-enter, I want you ready by that door, awaiting orders. Understood?"

"Yes." It said softly

"What was that?" Rin clicked the dial on the side of the remote up.

"Y-Yes!"

"Better." Rin put the remote in her pocket, as she left the laboratory, leaving the subject to lay down on its bed and attempt to rest.

+++++  
Next day

Rin walked into the laboratory to see the others already there. Eiren was working out chemical formulas in a notebook while Yamame was in her web eating the left leg of SIGMA-3. She immediately went to the beds, where her subjects lay strapped down. BETA-1 was restless, it seemed to be itching to get out of the leather straps which held it down. BETA-2, was standing by the door, its eyes glassy in fear. BETA-3 was sleeping normally. It had fallen asleep, as it awoke from its unconsciousness in darkness.

"BETA-2! Awaken BETA-3 and lead it to the quarantine room over there." Rin pointed to the steel door marked with the trefoils of biological and chemical WMDs that sealed the quarantine room. BETA-2 nodded and began to shake BETA-3. Rin went over to BETA-1 and undid the straps, before quickly grabbing a hold of its left elbow and held it with its right elbow behind its back. She led it to the quarantine room where she opened the door for it and pushed it in. BETA-2 led BETA-3 inside the room and Rin sealed it shut. Rin stood in front of the window watching in silence, before giving an order to BETA-2.

"Beta-2! My notebook is by on the cart by the 3rd operating table from the north! Go fetch it and take notes on everything that occurs in there."

BETA-2 wordlessly completed its task and went back to the window, standing near Rin, notepad ready. Almost on cue, the results Rin had been hoping for began to emerge as soon as BETA-2 started recording.

At first, BETA-1 merely looked at its arm, as if feeling if it was used to it. It swung it around, getting a feel for the way it interacted with gravitational forces. Then, it looked at BETA-3 more. BETA-3 was staring at the arm in a mixture of confusion and fear while BETA-1's face slowly twisted into anger. It lunged forwards, thrusting the blade through the stomach of BETA-3, impaling it through, and the intestine and flesh catching on the barbs while being effortlessly sliced by the razor sharp outer edge. It gurgled blood, as its eyes went blank. BETA-1 forced the blade out of BETA-3, the barbs rending the soft flesh. BETA-3 fell limp, as BETA-1 looked upon it triumphantly.

Rin opened the door of the room. BETA-1 looked at her in rage, attempting to charge, but faltering and falling limp as Rin sprayed a fine mist towards it from a spray bottle. She then pointed at the 2 bodies while looking at BETA-2. It hesitated a bit, but as Rin drew he remote from her pocket, it understood the implications and went down to lift up the bodies.

It first picked up BETA-1, who was placed on the bed and strapped down. Next, came BETA-3, who was drained of blood through a removal of the brain by sawing of the top of the skull off and being held upside down, then carried out to the entrance room, where Rin dropped it onto her cart. BETA-2 then threw a switch on the side of the wall, causing a series of drains to be revealed under the floor, where the blood drained out into the water table. When the room was mostly dry, BETA-2 used a hand-held torch to incinerate the last of the residue, before it used a wire brush the scrape the scorching off. When this was completed, Rin left the room, riding her cart down to hell, freshly laden with the first corpse of the day.


End file.
